Aos pés da Estátua
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi Twincest - Um único pedido... um único pensamento e desejo. O rosto novamente voltado para a estátua. - Ficlet Gincana 2 ano NFF - Para Pandora Lynn - Saga e Kanon


**Aos pés da estátua**

**Theka Tsukishiro  
><strong>

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011)**– Slash MxM - Saint Seiya pós Saga Elíseos

**Advertências:**Twincest

**Classificação:**R

**Capítulos:**1 (one shot)

**Completa:**[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo: **Um único pedido... um único pensamento e desejo. O rosto novamente voltado para a estátua.

**Fic dedicada a amiga:** Pandora Lynn (Gemini Yaoi)

**Beta:** Fabinho... merci querido, por mesmo na agitação ter betado pra mim! :love:

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Para que todos se situem, essa fic se passa logo após o término da Saga Hades. Todos os Saints foram ressuscitados e voltaram para seus templos no Santuário.

**oOoOoOo**

Prostrado aos pés da grande e venerada estátua de Athena, ele se encontrava há bem mais do que quatro dias e noites como se seguisse um ritual. Os olhos fechados e ar pensativo poderiam até fazer com que alguém que não o conhecesse o julgasse como sério, mas o leve sorriso safado lhe entregava. Bastava prestar atenção.

Bem, mas isso não é relevante. Não neste momento.

Com uma das mãos ao peito bem à altura do coração, ele parecia meditar. Os longos cabelos ao sabor da brisa vespertina. O sol com seus raios dourados fazendo os fios loiros brilharem feito ouro. Uma cena bonita de se ver e admirar.

Muito lentamente, o homem másculo elevou um pouco a cabeça, como se mesmo de olhos fechados dirigisse seus anseios e pedidos para os céus e para a deusa que jurara proteger muito tempo atrás.

Os servos que trabalhavam no último templo pareciam um tanto desconfiados, mas não tinham coragem de interrompê-lo. Não que o santo fosse alguém violento. Bem... talvez em outras épocas, mas não agora. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Nunca mais ele iria desperdiçar sua vida tão loucamente. Havia jurado isso para si mesmo.

Um breve e leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do loiro, que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados. Alguma coisa imprópria talvez, mas, de fato, quem poderia saber? Terminou de fazer o que precisava. Apertou a mão contra o peito e com fervor proferiu palavras que ninguém a não ser ele e a estátua poderiam ter ouvido.

Baixou um tanto a cabeça. Novas palavras murmuradas foram lançadas ao léu. Os olhos muito azuis, ao abrirem, perderam-se ao contemplar o horizonte. Suspirou. Seguiu seu caminho sem mais nada dizer. Sua presença na arena se fazia necessária. Tinha de honrar seus compromissos e, assim foi.

Seus jovens comandados que o aguardavam começaram a estanhar o jeito que o mestre vinha se comportando. O murmurinho já tomava conta de todos, mas sua chegada repentina e seu olhar sério fizeram com que todos emudecessem.

Estranho para eles ver alguém sempre tão cheio de vida e brincalhão deixando-se abater. E foi assim que o treino passou, as horas se arrastaram e pela primeira vez, ao pôr-do-sol, após terminar os treinos e afazeres, ele seguiu novamente para encontrar-se com a grande estátua.

Os longos cabelos úmidos. O cheiro almiscarado do perfume másculo indicando que já estava de banho tomado. O quíton curto de linho deixando à mostra as formas bem definidas. O abdômen atlético, as coxas grossas, a pele bronzeada...

Um único pedido... Um único pensamento e desejo. O rosto novamente voltado para a estátua. A mão sobre o peito onde o coração batia falhamente. Parecia meditar, ou estar novamente pedindo algo à poderosa deusa da sabedoria, da guerra, da civilização e dentre tantas outras coisas.

Abriu os olhos. Voltou um tanto a cabeça para o lado. Piscou algumas vezes antes de volver-se e abrir os braços em um convite mudo. Era inacreditável, mas parecia que a deusa finalmente lhe atendera os pedidos e lamúrias. Como ele ocultara seu poderoso cosmo? Aquilo não tinha importância. Não por hora, talvez nem para mais tarde. O que ele queria era estreitar o amado em seus braços.

– Você agora deu para rezar? – perguntou o recém-chegado. Vencera a distância que os separava com passadas largas e aceitou o abraço apertado de seu amor.

– Saguinha, faz quatro dias que eu não sei o que é dar seja o que for – Kanon gracejou ao apertar-lhe as nádegas com gosto. Sorriu abertamente ao ver o gêmeo revirar os olhos.

– Kanon...

– É verdade, mas agora que está aqui, venha... venha comigo – convidou.

– Ir para onde? – questionou Saga um tanto desconfiado.

– Oras, para onde mais? – perguntou. Nos lábios um sorriso sacana. – Para nosso quarto, onde você vai dar, eu vou dar e nós daremos um para o outro até que alguém reze para que voltemos às nossas atividades e funções.

– Kanon, não podemos! Temos os afazeres, somos Papas...

– Sermos Papas não quer dizer nada... Nós merecemos esse tempo juntos para tirarmos o atraso. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela carregada de segundas e terceiras intenções e continuou com sua linha de raciocínio. – Eu pedi muito a Athena por isso e, como você me pediu, eu me comportei muito bem. Mereço isso. – Fez beicinho e, sem mais esperar, puxou o gêmeo em sua direção e sem paradas seguiu para os aposentos que dividiam.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*olhando para os lados e dando graças aos deuses por não ter nenhum dourado xeretando o momento. Senta-se no divã e relaxa. Ouve uma tossezinha e começa a falar.*_

Doutor eu sei que ando sumida, mas eu queria explicar... eu tenho um bom motivo. A gincana do NFF e...

**Kardia:** E nada... esqueceu das outras fics?

Mas... Kardia? Você não devia estar aqui. Sabe ouvi dizer que Dégel está com saudades... Vai vê-lo vai. _*torcendo para que o escorpiano se vá* _

**Kardia:** Hmm... não pense que me esqueci das fics paradas. Melodia precisa ser terminada e...

Kardia... o Dégel!

**Kardia:** Ora, eu já estou indo...

Então vai logo... tenho de agradecer as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram. _*espera até o escorpiano sair e suspira*_ Bem, primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de falar com a Pan...

Panzoca, é eu sei, ficou meio bobinho, mas eu tentei. Eu sei que não levo jeito para fazer o Kanon ao seu estilo e espero do fundo do meu coração que me perdoe e bem, aceite... é de coração! Mesmo que adiantado, querida, feliz dia do amigo!

E agradeço agora em fim as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram. Obrigado por lerem meus surtos e por deixarem seus comentários. Ficwriter feliz escreve muito mais.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo surto.

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
